


Messages

by itszanebitches



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itszanebitches/pseuds/itszanebitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis just wanted to text his cousine after a party night, what happens when he send the message to a wrong number? It arrives to Harry, and he is too interested in him. What will happen next?  (Shity plot, maybe I will change it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Message

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, enjoy!

May, 28th

(14:28)

What the fuck did you do to my house? What happened in the party?

(14:32)

Wow! I would like to have went to that party, cause I’m a party boy, but I think you got the wrong number.

(14:35)

Oh god, I’m so sorry, I thought you were my cousin.

(14:38)

It’s ok, but, what happened to your house?

(14:41)

Um, well my little cousin threw a party, and the house now is an absolute mess. And now I’m going to be a dead boy.

(14:42)

Oh, wow… I’m sorry for you… What’s your name, by the way?

(14:50)

Excuse me? Why would I ever give you my name?

(14:52)

Rude…

June, 10th

(10:05)

You never gave me your name…

(10:30)

You again?

(10:32)

Yes, me again… So, what’s your name?

(11:00)

Look, I’m in class, I can’t talk right now.

(11:03)

You just talked to me…

(11:09)

Oh, my god, don’t you have something to do?

(11:11)

No, not at all. So, will you give me your name?

(11:15)

If I give you my name will you stop messaging me?

(11:17)

I’ll try…

(11:20)

I’m Louis

(11:22)

Nice to meet you Louis, I’m Harry.


	2. The boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis just wanted to text his cousine after a party night, what happens when he send the message to a wrong number? It arrives to Harry, and he is too interested in him. What will happen next? (Shity plot, maybe I will change it)

June, 30th

(10.39)

So, I was thinking that I would like to have a cat…

(10.40)

Who are you and why do you have to wake me up?

(10.41)

Oh my god, you forgot who am I?

(10.44)

Oh, don’t tell me, Harry? You told me you were going to stop messaging me if I gave you my number…

(10.46)

Uh, yes, but I had a boring day so I decided to message you J

(10.47)

Really? And why me? Don’t you have more friends?

(10.48)

Of course I have more friends! But there’s something about you that keeps me wanting to talk to you….

(11.05)

Hello? Did I say something wrong?

(11.30)

Sorry if I said something wrong…

(13.05)

Please please, just say something, I really don’t know what I did wrong…

(13.07)

Please, just let me alone!! Stop messaging me!!

 

 

July, 1st

(12.03)

I’m sorry, I’m really, really sorry for yesterday… it’s just that the last person who told me that broke my heart in two and fucked my life…

(12.05)

Hey it’s okay, I won’t hurt you, basically because we are not together or something but you have this mysterious thing that I like so much. So just tell me something when I say something that you don’t like, well, this is if you want to talk to me…

(12.11)

Yes, I want to talk to you. You have something that interests me too :P

(12.13)

Oh, really? And what is it? Lol

(12.16)

I don’t know yet, but I will try to find it, that’s for sure


	3. The mail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis just wanted to text his cousine after a party night, what happens when he send the message to a wrong number? It arrives to Harry, and he is too interested in him. What will happen next? (Shity plot, maybe I will change it)

July 2nd

(10.34)  
Hey love, I was thinking, why don’t you give me your e-mail and this way it would be free to talk?

(10.36)  
Sure! It’s loubearcarrot@hotmail.com

 

To: loubearcarrot@hotmail.com  
From: hazzacat@hotmail.com

Hey Lou! So, I was thinking, we should introduce ourselves because actually, we didn’t.. I mean, we just know each others names and that’s it…  
So, my name is Harry, I’m 19 and from Holmes Chapel, Chesire. Right now I live in London because of the Uni. I have a sister named Gemma and my mom, Anne. I don’t do much but play videogames with my friend Niall and Liam and sing in my band with them and Josh, a friend of Niall.  
Facts from me could be that I have curly hear, I’m in love with cats and that I’m bi (I hope it is ok with you)  
So, tell me something about you ‘Loubear’!  
Xo, H.

To: hazzacat@hotmail.com  
From: loubearcarrot@hotmail.com

Yes, it’s true, we didn’t..  
My name is Louis, I’m 21 and from Doncaster, but I also live in London for the Uni, I go to ‘Drama Centre London’ (which one do you go by the way?). I have five sister, Lottie, Georgia, Fizz, and the twins Daisy and Phoebe. My mom is Jay.  
I like to play videogames too with my friend Zayn and I like to sing too so I go to karaokes. And well, I have a pasion for carrots, they’re my favourite!  
About your thing of being bi… Well, I guess I could live with it…. I’m joking its totally ok with me. Me, myself, I have a girlfriend who’s name is Eleanor. She’s nice and beautiful. But I feel like something is missing but I’m not quite sure of what…

I have to go, so talk later, like tonight maybe… Bye

Xo, L

Ps. If you want to answer this mail, do it and then tonight I will answer you! :)

To: loubearcarrot@hotmail.com  
From: hazzacat@hotmail.com

Hey again.  
I go to ‘Drama Centre London’, too! And, Zayn is it this boy who his father is from Pakistan and have a nice hair?  
I will wait until midnight for a reply, if you don’t I will go to bed, tomorrow is monday and I can’t stay up all night so, bye!  
Xo, H.  
————————————————————————-

Later, that night, Harry had been waiting for Louis’ reply… But it never came, so at 00.12 he went to bed.  
There in bed he couldn’t sleep, because something inside of him didn’t let him. He couldn’t stop thinking about Louis, but he didn’t understand why, I mean, they barely knew each other… So he got up and went to make a Tea and to watch TV. He was channel surfing when he saw that one channel was playing F.R.I.E.N.D.S. After some time he felt asleep on the couch.

(02.21)  
Eleanor broke up with me because of another boy. I know you must be sleeping but I needed to tell it to somebody. Good night Hazz, see you around.


	4. Chapter 4

(July 3rd)

 

(9.30)

Hey Lou, I'm sorry about the Eleanor thing... So what do you think about going to take a coffe this afternoon? It's not a school day tomorrow, so, what do you say?

(9.36)

Yeah, sure. It's fine by me. What do you say about meeting at the Uni door? At 4ish maybe?

(9.40)

Yeah, sure. See you later mate.

Harry, after having launch, was nervous because he was going to finally meet Louis and even if they only talked by phone or e-mail, he was interested in the boy, and he wanted to know if he, physically was interesting too.  
He put on his best clothes, g-star jeans, and his “Ramone's” T-shirt. He waved a little bit his hair and that was all.   
Louis was nervous as well, but he didn't know why. He put on his red chinos, a stripped shirt and his newest Tom's.  
They both kissed their mothers good-bye and then, they went to the Uni door to meet each other.

Harry arrived first, and two minutes later (Harry's worst two minutes) Louis arrived.

-Um, hi, Louis? - Harry said

-Uh, yes, Harry? - Louis said

-Yes, it's me

Harry though Louis eyes were like the heaven or like the sea, so blue, so perfect. Louis though Harry's eyes were like little emeralds.

-So, do you want to go to Starbucks or something?- Harry said

-Yes, sure, let's go.

While they ere walking there was silent, but it wasn't awkward at all, it was nice, and sometimes they keep staring at each other. In five minutes they arrived to the coffee bar, and lucky for them, there was no one there so there was no queue or something. When they got their drinks they went to a table with armchairs.

-So, are you okay with the breaking up? - Harry said

-Actually, yes. I mean, yeah, we were together for quite a long time, so it was a shock, but I have the feeling of being relieve 

-How so?

-Harry, could I ask you something really personal?

-Of course, what is it?

-Um, how did you know that you like boys?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wont write more unless anyone tells me they want more.. I feel like I'm writing just for me sometimes...


End file.
